mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Mokap
'|align=center}} Mokap was brought in repeatedly for his vast knowledge of fighting techniques. -- Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Bio Mokap is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance as a secret character. About Mokap Originally introduced in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance as a secret character, Mokap is described as being a motion capture actor with a vast knowledge of martial arts and fighting styles. Although he is introduced somewhat as a joke character, he is indeed being treated as a legitimate figure in the canon plot. Mokap has been involved with the events of the last few games, although the circumstances as to how and why are very mysterious and vague. He seems to continually find himself inexplicably transported to and wrapped up in the battles that have transpired, simply by being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Storyline Mokap's Deadly Alliance bio reveals that he is a former martial arts teacher on the North side of Chicago. One day he was called upon by Johnny Cage to do some motion capture work for his new movie "Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance", and he became the primary martial arts talent for motion capture in this film. Mokap was flown to Hollywood to begin his first session, which consisted mainly of the Crane and Snake styles (although none of these martial arts have been used by Mokap in the games that he appeared).Mokap's Bio. Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Midway Games, 2002. It is unknown how Mokap participated in the events of Deadly Alliance. Although he fought on the side of good, he did not appear to have any effect on the outcome of the battle. Some time after this, Mokap gained some telekinetic powers, although the source of these powers was not explained. Mokap returned in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, again fighting for the side of Earthrealm and for his life. In Mokap's Armageddon ending, he defeats Blaze and causes an explosion which kills himself and the rest of the fighters. Mokap becomes a constellation, and he remains a figure taught in Edenian history as the Earthrealm warrior who saved all the realms from Armageddon.Mokap's Ending. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Midway Games, 2006. Ironically, all the fighters being killed to save all the realms was the ending Argus had intended all along according to the Konquest storyline, though none of the god's sons, Taven (official), Daegon, and Rain, did or would have accomplished this (nor would they have survived Mokap's ending). Combat characteristics Signature moves *'Fireball': Mokap throws a flaming projectile at his opponent. (MK:DA) *'Magic Lift': Mokap uses telekinesis to raise his opponent up into the air and drop them onto the ground in front of him. (MK:A) *'Charge Punch / Power Hands': Mokap slides forward with his fist first into his enemy, punching them. In Armageddon, Mokap uses both of his hands as well as his hands are glowing and charged with energy. (MK:DA, MK:A) *'Back Flip / Swan Kick': Mokap does a 360° backflip kick. In Armageddon, a white streak follows it. This move is taken from Scorpion. (MK:DA, MK:A) *'Lights, Camera, Action': Mokap turns around and shoots out a white projectile at his opponent. (MK:A) Character development Mokap's name is short for motion capture (with the "C" being replaced by a "K" as per Mortal Kombat tradition) as in the devices used by the actors to capture the movements of characters in the game. The character had been added late in Deadly Alliance's development, so he lacked many character-specific features such as his own fighting styles, a weapon stance, and a fatality. Mokap is a tribute to Carlos Pesina, the actor who played Raiden in Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat II, and Mortal Kombat Trilogy.Mokap's Bio Card. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Premium Edition Bonus Disc, Midway Games, 2006. Game information Mokap had a cameo appearance (like most characters from the series) in Mortal Kombat: Deception during the game's Konquest mode. He is seen wandering around in Orderrealm and Chaosrealm, not knowing how he ended up in either place.Mokap: "I have no idea how I got here! One moment I was in a motion capture studio in Chicago, the next moment I was here!" Konquest mode. Mortal Kombat: Deception, Midway Games, 2006. If punched in Chaosrealm, he will respond with "OH! MY BALLS!". References Category:Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Good Characters